Habitación 316
by kataricchi
Summary: —¿Vendrás esta noche?— A Daichi le tomó completamente desprevenido la repentina intromisión, por lo que alzó los hombros sencillamente; embobado con la sonrisa brillante del muchacho frente a sí. —Deberías.— Fue lo último que dijo. Y vio cómo aquel extraño peliplateado se alejaba por los pasillos del tercer piso.


**Habitación 316**

El suéter tejido en punto suelto, le recordó a las prendas de ropa que solía vestir cuando asistía a la universidad. Ahora, las camisetas holgadas y los chalecos de lana suave eran reemplazados por camisas blancas e impolutas; colleras de diseño delicado, y corbatas grises.

El traje azul que llevaba ese día le resultaba particularmente incómodo; la estrategia de combatir el estrés a base de pesas y rutinas de gimnasio iba a terminar liquidando a su guardarropa completo si seguía aumentando su musculatura al ritmo que llevaba. Podía sentir por sobre su piel morena, la tensión de la tela almidonada en la espalda; amenazando con desgarrarse en cualquier momento. Soltó un bufido grave, de insatisfacción absoluta; y siguió perdido en la silueta delgada del muchacho peliplateado.

La sonrisa enigmática le hizo pensar en su primer amor. Era una chica hermosa, de cabello castaño y corto; ojos almendrados, y dulce personalidad. Todo había terminado con un rompimiento tranquilo.

Y un descubrimiento inesperado acerca de sus atracciones románticas.

Daichi lo miraba de reojo. Por el contrario, el muchacho lo observaba directamente, sin titubear y sin reparo alguno. Desde que chocaron miradas en el desayuno del lunes anterior, una rutina extraña se había ido desarrollando entre ambos. Extraña y tremendamente atractiva.

El moreno había comenzado desde abajo en su actual trabajo. Como todo buen estudiante, sus inicios habían sido como ayudante de los profesores; había salvado a uno que otro de los chicos en grados menores que él haciendo tutorías; y cuando llegó la hora cercana a la graduación, trató de participar en la mayor cantidad de actividades que fueran a beneficiarle en un futuro. Se explotó a si mismo por aproximadamente un año y medio exigiéndole lo máximo a su cuerpo y a todo lo que su capacidad intelectual daba.

No alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando ya tenía el diploma de título entre las manos; un ramo de flores enorme entre los brazos; y el birrete de color azul marino sobre su cabello negro. Sus padres lo miraron orgullosos; y una oportunidad de empleo en Tokio lo había sorprendido tremendamente tan sólo un día después de todas las ceremonias de graduación.

El principal departamento de criminalística de la ciudad lo había mandado a llamar por las excelentes calificaciones que obtuvo durante todo el transcurso de la carrera, y una que otra recomendación de sus profesores también le había ayudado a la hora de conseguir el puesto.

Era apenas un cargo para ayudante de laboratorio; pero tratándose del servicio público encargado de la mayoría de los casos de investigación en todo Japón, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Ahora, luego de cuatro años de arduo trabajo; noches sin dormir; y el desarrollo de una insensibilidad especial a cualquier clase de acto homicida macabro; se encontraba en el más alto puesto del laboratorio de análisis, con un montón de subordinados bajo su dirección, un éxito abrasador y un renombre a nivel nacional. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo.

Pero arrastraba un estrés horrible, no tenía idea de por qué.

Tal vez todo era producto de las noches sin dormir a las que estaba acostumbrado; quizás también podía ser su incapacidad para mantener la calma en los momentos de mayor tensión, (siempre terminaba canalizando todo su enojo en miradas y sonrisas oscuras, para evitar gritarle a los chicos que trabajaban con él) y el hecho de que estaba solo.

Quizás era eso. No iba a admitirlo nunca, pero a veces sentía que necesitaba un poco de cariño. Siempre que veía a Noya y Asahi haciéndose mimitos y arrumacos el uno al otro, le entraba una desagradable sensación en el estómago; como si no pudiera tener control de sus emociones y el simple hecho de estar celoso le causara unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Su jefe lo notaba decaído, pero para su confusión; Daichi extrañamente en vez de adelgazar, estaba ganando más masa corporal de la estrictamente necesaria. El anciano supo por parte del mismo moreno que intentaba mitigar el estrés en el gimnasio. No surtía mucho efecto, pero por lo menos le ayudaba a liberar alguna que otra ínfima cantidad de endorfinas.

El distinguido caballero de cabello cano no tuvo una mejor idea que enviarlo de vacaciones a un resort ubicado a los pies del monte Fuji. Daichi trató por todos los medios de explicarle que _necesitaba_ estar presente en la reunión de ese día, así que tomó las vacaciones con la única condición de que lo dejara asistir a la aburrida revisión de un caso de asesinato en el barrio de Harajuku.

—No esperes que te deje aquí más tiempo, Sawamura-kun. Te irás esta misma noche de viaje, y enviaré a alguien a buscarte el día de la reunión.

—Señor Fujimori… —intentó negarse, pero el bondadoso anciano era tan o más testarudo que él mismo, y no logró convencerlo de nada aparte de la decisión que ya había tomado.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado desayunando luego de la cortísima reunión. El señor Fujimori la había agendado a una hora ridículamente temprana, y no le había tomado más de media hora arreglar todos los asuntos. El equipo era tremendamente eficiente a pesar de que él no estaba ahí para dictar las órdenes. Todo esto ayudó en cierta forma a aliviar la pobre y atormentada mente de Daichi, aunque minutos después, el personal comenzó a hacerle insinuaciones acerca de un evento que se presentaría esta noche en el resort. La paz mental le duró menos de lo que dura un suspiro.

—Escuché que habrá un evento para conseguir pareja esta noche. —le insinuó Nishinoya, alzando las cejas sugestivamente, con mirada socarrona—. ¿No estás interesado en asistir?

—No.

—Daichi, eres demasiado aburrido para la edad que tienes. Eres muy joven aún. Diviértete un poco, conoce a alguien. No te vas a morir por pasar una noche loca con algún muchacho lindo. —hablaba Noya exaltado.

—Noya, eso es peligroso. —susurró Asahi por lo bajo.

—Un poco, quizás. Por eso yo te tengo a ti para toda la vida. —Le robó un corto beso al de cabello ondulado y largo, quien se sonrojó enormemente; para luego seguir hablando sin que siquiera le importase el caos mental que desataba en el mayor—. Pero Daichi es fuerte y grande. Estoy seguro de que algún chico guapo e inocente se le insinuará pronto.

Daichi solo pudo entornar los ojos. Era cierto que no le desagradaba la idea, pero iba completamente en contra de sus principios. Siempre había pensado que, de estar con alguien, lo haría porque lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y porque más que su físico, le gustaba su personalidad.

No tenía idea de que Noya tenía un poco de premonición escondida en toda la verborrea sin sentido que soltaba.

Pensaba en toda la estúpida charla mientras bebía café. Un americano sencillo, sin azúcar. Quizás de verdad era aburrido.

Pero la medialuna rellena de mermelada de frambuesa decía lo contrario. Después de todo, el chico de mechones grises consumía lo mismo; y él lucía increíblemente interesante. Hoy lo había observado con mayor detenimiento del habitual, y su elección para beber había sido un café caramel macchiato. Con menta. Una mezcla extraña.

 _Una personalidad dulce y refrescante, quizás._ Le susurró su molesto subconsciente.

Dejó de lado la parte de stalker que surgía en su cabeza a veces sin su completa y racional autorización, y se levantó de la mesa. Definitivamente pasaría el resto de la mañana en el gimnasio.

Creyó que no habría más incidentes ese día, pero para su desgracia, (o alegría) tuvo un pequeño _impasse_ entrando al ascensor de vuelta a su habitación.

El peliplatino estaba ya dentro cuando él quiso subir. Eran las únicas personas en el elevador, lamentablemente; y el silencio era tan incómodo que Daichi se puso a reparar en cosas innecesarias estando ahí a solas con él.

A diferencia de la mañana, esta vez el chico llevaba una camiseta blanca holgada, en lugar del grueso sweater de lana. Hacía un calor sofocante, a pesar de lo nublado que se presentaba el clima, y la prenda de tela blanca dejaba ver la piel nívea y surcada de lunares en la espalda del muchacho frente a él.

Tenía que admitir que era bonita. _Demasiado bonita._

Y Suga también debía ser sincero, y tratar de disimular la mirada hambrienta que tenía posada sobre el abdomen del moreno.

Se notaba a todas luces que venía recién saliendo del gimnasio, con el cabello goteando agua de la ducha aún; y el olor a jabón fresco y desodorante dulzón impregnado en la piel.

No posar la vista en ese cuerpo moreno y bien esculpido era casi imposible. Lo que hizo alejar su mirada marrón de aquella musculatura seductora fue el aviso del ascensor, anunciando su piso. Súbitamente, embriagado por ese hombre tan atractivo, Suga fue capaz de soltar una pregunta rápida sin siquiera meditarla.

—¿Vendrás esta noche?

A Daichi le tomó completamente desprevenido la repentina intromisión, por lo que alzó los hombros sencillamente; embobado con la sonrisa brillante del muchacho frente a sí.

—Deberías. —Fue lo último que dijo. Y vio cómo aquel extraño peliplateado se alejaba por los pasillos del tercer piso.

Con dificultad logró abrir la puerta de su habitación. Aún estaba embobado, y las manos le respondían torpemente ante sus peticiones. Sentía una ligereza extraña en todo el cuerpo, y un calor que ascendía desde su estómago hasta su rostro. Trató de quitarle la mayor importancia posible, y decidió que lo mejor sería comer en su habitación.

Pidió una ensalada sencilla. Un poco de pollo tomando el lugar de la proteína, y vinagreta simple para el sabor. Lo disfrutó muchísimo a pesar de que su estómago le reclamaba sin razón alguna la presencia del extraño muchacho.

Se dedicó a beber té una vez que hubo terminado el almuerzo, mientras leía un libro distraído. Estuvo largo rato pensando si sería conveniente asistir al famoso evento. Tan sólo de pensar en la piel blanca del peliplateado, un calor extraño inundaba todo su cuerpo.

 _Era suave y agradable._ El sólo imaginar su sonrisa ladina ya le hacía olvidar todos los rollos mentales producidos por el estrés.

Decidió tomar una siesta. El evento comenzaba aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, con una cena en las terrazas principales; luego se daría la instancia para que los asistentes se conocieran mejor. El personal del resort esperaba una velada espléndida; este evento era celebrado cada año, y el éxito era rotundo. El slogan en el tríptico que repartieron durante la semana decía algo como _"¿Quién no se enamoraría en un lugar tranquilo, apacible, y romántico como este?"_ Daichi lanzó una carcajada sarcástica. Estaba seguro de que en ese evento se presentaban únicamente aventuras de una noche.

Decidió no ir. Se tapó con unas gruesas mantas sin quitarse la ropa, y se dispuso a dormir; convencido completamente de que el sueño excesivo sería quien le ayudara a recobrar su estado de alerta relajado y habitual.

 _La textura suave sobre sus labios se sentía fresca y húmeda. La blancura de aquella piel lo encandiló por un instante, aún estando en la completa oscuridad del cuarto._

 _Unas manos hambrientas buscaban su rostro. El cabello despeinado, los mechones claros surcando la redondez de su cara completamente perlada de sudor. La humedad y el movimiento rítmico le hizo saber que era un beso lo que estaba recibiendo._

 _Con lengua._

 _Sintió como un gemido se escapaba de su garganta, sin su consentimiento. Para no dejar entrever la vergüenza que amenazaba con colarse en su cuerpo, tomó las piernas largas y bien torneadas de su acompañante con vehemencia. Era increíble la textura suave que estas tenían, y como la musculatura si bien delgada; se hacía sentir con fuerza sobre el tacto de sus manos. Esto le hacía suspirar aún más, queriendo marcar la bonita piel blanca con sus labios de color rosa oscuro._

 _Unas manos de dedos delgados guiaron a las suyas propias hacia un sector más grueso en el cuerpo del muchacho. Si sus piernas se sentían bien; los glúteos eran el mismísimo paraíso._

 _Dejó su boca en paz. Sí, le faltaba el aire, pero no quería que los labios dulces dejaran desatendido a los suyos. El sabor ya le estaba agradando demasiado, y se sentía completamente embriagado con la boca del contrario._

 _En lugar de un beso, recibió una sonrisa. La comisura de sus labios altísima en sus mejillas, marcando unos hoyuelos diminutos, y resaltando algo en lo que no había reparado hasta el momento._

 _Un lunar, misterioso y hermoso bajo el ojo izquierdo. La mirada color canela brillante de placer._

Daichi abrió los ojos aún sintiendo todo demasiado real. Aún le picaban los dedos con la piel suave que estaba acariciando, supuestamente. Aparte, podía sentir los labios dulces e hinchados de besos.

Se sentó rápido en la cama, y levantó las mantas impaciente. Iba a tener que tomar una ducha muy fría, porque había sudado un montón y había _algo_ en su cuerpo que debía bajar.

El agua fría le sentó de maravilla. El dolor por el contraste de temperaturas le hizo olvidar por completo el espectáculo creado por su mente hace unos cuántos instantes atrás. En lo único que fue capaz de concentrarse fue en aclararse bien la piel para quitarse todo el jabón que se había echado encima. Cuando por fin salió de la ducha, oliendo a frutos silvestres, se vistió sencillamente; jeans azules desteñidos y desgastados, una camisa de lino blanca. Zapatillas.

Todo le quedaba perfectamente entallado, y hacía destacar su musculatura de hombre estresado. Las tonalidades claras de las prendas hacían brillar su piel morena, y acentuaban el color canela aún más.

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, como nunca lo hace. Y se impregnó completamente con un perfume de aroma suave.

Lucía guapísimo. Supuso que sería una pena que el chico de cabellos plateados se lo perdiera; así que se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, presuroso.

Cuando llegó al salón, eran las siete y diez minutos. La cena aún no daba inicio, pero ya todos estaban ubicados en las mesas correspondientes.

Fue fácil encontrar al muchacho; su cabello plateado destacaba por sobre todo el gentío con tonalidades oscuras de pelo. Cuando llegó, el peliplatino charlaba animadamente con una muchacha rubia.

Nada más verlo llegar le sonrió. Daichi creyó que su apariencia lo haría soltar siquiera un suspiro; pero fue él quien quedó atónito al verlo.

Vestía completamente de negro, chaqueta y sweater de cuello alto. Le quedaba _demasiado bien._ El cabello desordenado; tenía pinta de idol rebelde, que en cualquier momento iba a derretir a una multitud de niñas con sólo sonreír.

—Llegó mi acompañante como lo dije. Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. No es así… —Titubeó un momento, no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre.

—Daichi.

—Sí, ya llegó Daichi. Que pases una magnífica velada, Nana. —Agitó una mano sonriente en dirección a la chica, quien miraba atónita a ambos hombres.

Se alejó con una mueca de fastidio. Suga soltó una sonrisa por lo bajo, para luego mirar seriamente a Daichi.

—Llegas tarde, _Daichi_. —Su nombre brotaba como chocolate fundido de los labios rosados del peliplateado. Otra vez el calor lo embriagaba por completo.

Tomó asiento junto a él, y comenzaron a charlar.

—Me dormí —susurró avergonzado.

—Te dormiste —su voz tenía una suavidad encantadora, que al mismo tiempo lo mareaba un poco—. Debe ser agotador pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio.

Exclamó casual, sin atisbo de extrañeza en el rostro. Daichi lo miraba receloso, así que comenzó una serie de preguntas casuales.

—Estás hace varios días aquí. ¿Vacaciones?

—Ajá —susurró el peliplateado distraído con los platillos que ya comenzaban a llegar a las mesas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Soy profesor de literatura. ¿Tú?

—Trabajo en el laboratorio de criminalística de Tokio.

—Wow —fue lo único que soltó el peliplateado, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Eres todo un cerebrito.

—Supongo que tú también

—Ajá. Pero no de ciencias. De libros.

Ambos se miraban con suspicacia, y comenzaron a reír estruendosamente, destensando el ambiente. Comenzaron a comer hambrientos, entretenidos entre frases casuales para conocerse mejor.

—Sabías que los mariscos son afrodisiacos, ¿no? —preguntó Suga inocente mientras comían las ostras que conformaban el plato de entrada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? —Daichi le siguió el juego sin inmutarse, mirando con deseo la piel desnuda que alcanzaba a verse por su cuello.

—No sé, puede que tengas problemas después

 _Sí, problemas contigo y tu piel suave, que sólo puedo tocar en sueños._

—No lo creo.

Siguieron comiendo, pero esta vez en el silencio acompañado por la música de cuerdas que se escuchaba de fondo. El segundo plato era un poco más sencillo; spaghetti simple con salsa boloñesa. El postre lo saltaron. La urgencia por bailar era más apremiante que cualquier cosa. Además, posiblemente recibiera algo dulce un poco más tarde.

Ambos se movían al ritmo suave de la música. La luz tenue apenas dejaba ver las facciones del rostro contrario; por lo que la única manera de saber en cierta forma que rondaba por la cabeza del otro, era hablando entre susurros.

De pronto y sin aviso, una humedad cálida se hizo presente en su piel. Suga le estaba besando el cuello descaradamente y con suavidad.

—Es injusto —susurró Daichi con tono grave.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sonrió Suga extrañado.

—Llevas un sweater de cuello alto.

—Me lo puedo quitar

—Pero no aquí —susurró Daichi con seriedad.

—¿Dónde entonces? —Sonrió Suga divertido. El vino blanco lo estaba desinhibiendo cada vez más.

Daichi sólo lo tomó de la cintura con suavidad, y lo condujo hacia el ascensor.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, y tanto los huéspedes como los trabajadores apenas se dejaban ver por las instalaciones del resort.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, la distancia entre ambos se acortó por completo; y la mente de Daichi no se equivocaba. La boca de Suga era embriagadoramente dulce, y daba unos besos franceses de infarto.

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, se separaron rápidamente al oír las puertas del ascensor crujir. Una señora ya mayor y con ojeras subió mirándolos recelosa. Cuando ambos salieron, se pusieron a soltar carcajadas estrepitosas por la cara de malos amigos de la anciana.

Nada más llegar a la habitación de Daichi, Suga tomó el teléfono, extrañando al moreno, quien hizo una mueca de curiosidad ante la petición extraña del peliplateado.

—Un vino rosé a la habitación 502 por favor. —Habló en la bocina del teléfono, para luego colgar y abalanzarse sobre Daichi quien estaba sobre la cama.

—No te lo pude decir, pero luces completamente hermoso, de verdad

El cumplido tan repentino hizo sonrojar al moreno, por lo que Suga solamente rió.

—Ahora, déjame disfrutar de esto.

Sujetó su rostro fuerte con ambas manos, y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud. En la comisura de los labios, pasando la lengua con suavidad por la piel tersa, sonriendo en el proceso.

Daichi se dejaba ser. Él acariciaba los muslos ajenos con parsimonia queriendo quitar pronto la tela que estorbaba en el camino.

El sonido de toc-toc en la puerta se hizo escuchar, y Suga corrió presuroso a esconderse en el baño. Daichi recibió el vino y un par de copas; aún cuando el sirviente dibujó una mueca extrañada sobre su rostro.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y dejó todo sobre una pequeña mesa al costado de la cama. Suga salió rápidamente del baño, y ahora fue Daichi quien lo tomó para dirigirlo a la cama.

Entre besos y caricias, Daichi se iba deshaciendo de la ropa que estorbaba entre él y la piel blanca de su acompañante. Lanzó la chaqueta de cuero sin delicadeza alguna a un costado de la habitación, y le quitó rápidamente el sweater. Dejó que Suga se sentara a horcajadas frente a él, rozando un punto sensible entre ambos cuerpos.

Comenzó a besar lentamente la piel blanca del peliplateado, lamiendo la infinidad de lunares que se cruzaban en el camino de sus labios; dejando un reguero de besos por toda la extensión de la piel nívea. _Sí que era suave su piel._

—En la tarde soñé contigo. —Susurró suave contra su piel.

—¿Qué clase de elixir mágico derrama la noche estrellada, que al paso de las horas nos vuelve más sinceros? —Susurró sonriendo contra los labios contrarios.

—Definitivamente eres profesor de literatura. —Rió Daichi, robándole un corto beso.

—Cuéntame, ¿la realidad supera la ficción?

—Completamente. —Exclamó Daichi—. Tus labios son más dulces, y tu piel más suave que en mi sueño.

Ese fue el fin definitivo de la charla.

Luego siguió la secuela del sueño de Daichi.

Suga le quitó la camisa con suavidad. Todo lo hacía lento y de manera delicada, deslizando los dedos por el abdomen marcado; mordiéndose los labios ante tanta belleza.

Comenzó un vaivén tortuoso entre ambas caderas. Daichi no podía creer que ese muchacho le estuviera sacando tantos gemidos, así que cesó la marcha lenta de ambos cuerpos, y dejó a Suga acostado sobre la cama.

El peliplateado estaba completamente sonrojado, y no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando Daichi se había desprendido de los pantalones apretados que llevaba, y la ropa interior negra. Soltó un gemido profundo al sentir una mano grande y experta sobre su virilidad; y un gritito se escapó de sus labios cuando una humedad cálida lo rodeó por completo. Sólo pudo arquear la espalda hacia atrás, aferrándose con fuerza de los hombros morenos de su acompañante; dejando unas marcas rojas indecorosas en la piel de tonalidad canela.

—Daichi, para. —Suplicó con voz temblorosa, los ojos inundados en lágrimas de placer—. No voy a aguantar. Para por favor

Daichi se detuvo, y comenzó a besar sus delgadas piernas con suavidad. A cada toque de piel húmeda, Suga se estremecía un poco más. Unos dedos rozaron con suavidad sus labios, y casi por instinto, comenzó a lamerlos con parsimonia, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos lascivos y oscuros de Daichi.

Una vez que estuvo humedecido bien, Daichi comenzó a adentrarse en su interior, preparándolo. Continuaba besando sus piernas y acariciándolo en el lugar que más atención requería; hasta que alcanzó el punto dulce del chico.

Comenzó a masajear con suavidad, para que Suga se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Lo único que el chico podía sentir era placer, y quería sentir a Daichi ya en su interior.

—Daichi, está bien. —Susurró acercando su rostro al contrario.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Sonrió tranquilo antes de besarlo. Y Daichi comenzó lentamente a adentrarse en él.

Primero con suavidad, poniendo sumo cuidado en no lastimarlo; fundiendo sus labios en el sabor dulce que provenía de ambas bocas. Siendo Suga quien pedía más, cada vez más velocidad y con más fuerza.

Las embestidas y los besos se tornaron violentos; las marcas en los hombros y brazos de Daichi se hacían cada vez más notorias; y los besos en el cuello de Suga se estaban tornando color rojo y violeta. Cuando ambos alcanzaron la cúspide; el éxtasis los envolvió por completo, llenando totalmente de placer los cuerpos calientes y sudorosos.

La sincronización fue tan perfecta que ambos terminaron abrazados, entre sonrisas y jadeos. Parecía que tuvieran experiencia de años en todo esto de amarse entre sí, y no había atisbo de que se hubieran conocido la misma noche.

Suga terminó completamente agotado, y se durmió entre los susurros que le dejaba Daichi al oído acerca de lo bien que estuvo todo, junto a los besos que depositaba en su espalda. Parecía un ángel mientras dormía, y Daichi no podía hacer más que contemplarlo; completamente embobado, bajo la luz suave del día que comenzaba a asomar.

No pudo dormir en todo el resto de madrugada, y Suga se despertó con el tacto suave sobre su cabello.

—Eres genial, ¿lo sabías? —Susurró el peliplateado, abriendo los ojos con pereza.

—Eso debería decirlo yo. —Exclamó Daichi con voz grave y seria.

—No tienes idea. Tengo que irme —susurró con lentitud, todo el cabello desordenado, y mejillas rojas. Lleno de marcas por todo el cuerpo.

Daichi sonrió, y lo abrazó con suavidad, depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Dai, perdona los rasguños —habló riendo, completamente apenado.

—Descuida, con la ropa no se ven. —Sonrió con calma, alcanzando los labios ajenos. Un último beso antes del final.

El chico se vistió, y ya se iba; cuando sacó un curioso papel de su bolsillo.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —reclamó Daichi antes de recibir el papel, y un beso de despedida.

—Sugawara Koushi —el nombre perfecto, para la persona perfecta—. Guarda el vino, Dai. —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

Debían ser las siete de la mañana, aproximadamente. El sol brillaba, y las flores lucían sus ropajes coloridos a través del cristal perfectamente limpio. Era como si Suga hubiera traído la primavera a su vida llena de caos.

Noya tenía razón, le hacía falta un chico.

—Sugawara Koushi

Susurró sonriendo, mientras desdoblaba el papel amarillo, escrito con tinta negra que decía:

 _Habitación 316._


End file.
